


The Thing About Submission

by orphan_account



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Coming Untouched, Dom Shane, Dom/sub, Dominant Bottom, Felching, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Teasing, Top Ryan, Vibrators, bottom shane, light aftercare, sub Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 05:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shane and Ryan have a day to play. So they explore one of Shane's favorite things as a Dom: bottoming.





	The Thing About Submission

The thing about submission is that it’s not a physical matter. At least, not entirely. Not for Ryan. And not for Shane, he learned pretty quickly when they began their relationship. And now as Ryan lay on the bed in their apartment, nude save for the fabric binding his wrists to the bed frame and the cock ring keeping him hard and away from orgasm, that understanding had never been more clear.

 

Ryan’s eyes were closed though he was hyperaware of every sound, waiting-- The door to the bedroom opened and Ryan breathed out a sigh of relief, shifting on the bed. 

“Comfy?” Shane’s voice, even after all this time, still sent sparks of arousal through Ryan’s whole body.  
“Yes.”

“Nice and hard for me too. That’s a good boy,” Shane murmured. His fingers were cold, drawing goosebumps to Ryan’s skin when they slid down his thigh. Shane crawled onto the bed, straddling Ryan’s hips. 

Ryan gasped when Shane grabbed his cock, palm coated in lube colder than his fingers.

“Oh, a bit sensitive, aren’t we?” Shane teased. Ryan made a soft noise, chewing his bottom lip. Shane stroked him to spread the lube, warming his cock just enough. He was already sensitive; he’d been left in the ring for a few hours now. 

Shane gave him no time to recover once the lube was spread, shifting his position and letting Ryan’s cock nudge at his hole. He began to sink down on it immediately, slow and steady. 

Ryan could feel the hot throb of Shane’s hole as it stretched around him, the content sigh slipping from Shane’s mouth as loud as a scream to Ryan’s tense senses. 

Ryan shouted, his hips twisting up instinctively. Shane swatted his chest. “Behave yourself.”

Ryan whimpered but obeyed, clenching his hands and forcing his breathing to stay slow and steady as Shane continued to sink onto his thick cock. 

Once Shane had settled as deep as he could go, letting his ass flutter and clench around the base of his cock a few times, he slid back up slow and steady. A sob slipped from Ryan’s mouth, eyes rolling back. “Please--“

“What? Don’t tell me you _already_ need to come. I feel like you did better last time.”

“No, I-- I’m okay-- fuck,” Ryan promised, swallowing the lump in his throat. Ryan forced his eyes open, meeting Shane’s frustratingly calm smirk. 

There was no question that Shane was the dominant in their relationship. His ability to remain cool under pressure and take control of any situation was admirable to say the least, and times like this it made Ryan want to scream and beg for more of _anything_. 

“You sure?” Shane asked.

“Shut up, Shane-- Oh fuck!” Shane pinched Ryan’s nipple and slammed down on his cock hard. A surge of painful arousal arced up Ryan’s spine, his balls throbbing weakly with the need to come.

Shane picked up a brutal pace. His hands were splayed on Ryan’s chest, shifting and clenching around Ryan’s cock in whatever way he wanted, regardless of the noises from his bound submissive. 

When Ryan feared he could take no more, that this would be the cause of his death, Shane went still. His ass was spread wide around Ryan’s cock, buried as deep as it could go. His own cock twitched, weighted down with gravity and its own hardness. Ryan swallowed hard, watching a drop of precome bead at the tip of his cock before dripping down, landing on Ryan’s sweat slicked stomach. 

Taking a steadying breath, Shane began to move again - slower this time. Each thrust was determined, angling just right to pound at his prostate and go as deep as possible, spreading Shane as wide as he could. At the same time he began to stroke himself, his head falling back. 

Ryan yanked at the ties binding his wrists, the urge to touch Shane making the tips of his fingers tingle and his palms itch. He breathed Shane’s name, seeking any form of attention, but Shane ignored him, just using his cock. That was the point. The use of Ryan’s cock - turning him into a breathing toy - the humiliation and fucking perfection of it. Ryan’s balls throbbed again, a sting of pain and arousal. His cock was achingly hard, stomach twisted up in tight knots. 

Shane’s ass clenched around him hard enough that Ryan’s eyes rolled back in his head. He began to come, spilling hot and thick down his hand. It dribbled onto Ryan’s stomach, burning like fire. Ryan sobbed brokenly, forcing himself to watch as Shane came, taking pleasure from his body. 

Shane slid off when his breathing began to normalize, grabbing a towel from the chair and wiping his hand. He glanced over at Ryan. “Need something?”

“No, Sir,” Ryan whispered, a tear slipping from his eye. 

“You sure?”

“Yes, Sir. Did I do well?”

Shane nodded. “You did. Next time I don’t want to have to touch myself though.” 

The door shutting a Shane walked out was more deafening than a firecracker.

 

***

 

Ryan must have dozed off, because the next time he opened his eyes he got to see Shane sinking down on him for the second time that night. Shane had turned around, his back to Ryan, giving Ryan a view of his rim as it stretched wide to take in the thick tip of Ryan’s aching, ruddy cock.

Remembering Shane’s earlier critique, Ryan snapped into action. He braced his feet on the bed and began to thrust, smirking a little at the surprised shout the first pump of his hips pushed out of his Dom. 

Shane adjusted himself, kneeling at just the right height that he kept Ryan’s tip nestled inside him, but Ryan had to do the work. Ryan bared his teeth, grunting softly as he fucked into Shane’s fluttering ass. He wanted nothing more than to grab those broad hips and slam Shane down, impale him again and again until Shane came untouched.

But that wasn’t his job. Right now, Shane wanted a warm dildo. A moving, breathing sex toy and fuck if it wasn’t the sexist thing Ryan had heard. As he pumped his hips, he let his mind wander. Anything to take the focus away from the steadily increasing pressure in his balls. 

Loss of control was Ryan’s thing. From wearing plugs or vibrating cock rings to work, to Shane having Ryan give him quick rim jobs in the bathroom, to wearing embarrassing clothes, like the hot pink panties he’d been wearing to work just one day prior; Ryan loved being used by his Dom. 

And Shane was so _good_ at it. He’d do whatever he wanted with Ryan’s body - within their limits of course - and always take the time to make sure Ryan was happy with it. 

Even now as tears slid down Ryan’s cheeks, he was having the time of his life. They rarely got to do extended scenes like this. When Shane brought up being a living dildo for a full day, Ryan could have fainted. It was heaven. 

 

“Left more,” Shane’s voice drew him out of his thoughts. Ryan shifted his hips left, moaning when Shane clenched around him. 

“That’s it— So fucking thick.” 

Ryan groaned at the praise, a little disappointed to see Shane’s hand pumping between his legs. Not quite this time. Shane yanked off Ryan’s cock without ceremony, turning around just as he came. Thick ropes splashed over Ryan’s chest, Shane’s quiet grunts making it all worth it. 

Ryan leaned forward, straining at the bindings. He stuck his tongue out, just able to brush over the dribbling tip of Shane’s cock. “Please—“ he begged.

“What? Sex toy a little hungry?” Shane asked. He moved forward enough to let Ryan take the tip of his softening cock in, running fingers through his hair. 

“I guess we should eat, huh? Gotta keep your energy up. I’m untying you — but you touch your cock and I’m spanking you until you can’t sit, understand?”

“Yes, Sir,” Ryan whispered. 

Shane united him and helped him sit up. He took a moment to rub and squeeze the thick muscles of his thighs, letting Ryan stretch his legs out.

“You stay on the bed unless it’s an emergency, okay?” 

Ryan nodded his understanding. Shane wandered to the dresser, digging around in the top drawer for a moment before returning. He held a thick plug in one hand, and a vibrator in the other. The plug he slicked up and bent over, letting Ryan watch as he slid it into his ass. 

The vibrator he nestled under Ryan’s balls, flipping it on low.

“When I get back we’ll eat. And then I expect to come untouched, hear me?” 

“Yes,” Ryan whispered, his fists clenched and toes curled at the vibration.

 

As he sat, struggling to breathe through the delicious pain, Ryan thought back to the first time he’d topped his Dom. It was early in their relationship. They were still figuring out a lot of their dynamics, so it surprised Ryan to no end when Shane dropped onto his hands and knees and gave one command: “fuck my ass.”

Ryan had been shocked, but obeyed, slicking them up and sliding into Shane for the first time. 

Much to his pleasure - and relief - Shane didn’t hesitate to take command, even hanging off Ryan’s cock. Every few seconds Ryan would hear that stern voice. Harder, faster, left, right, touch my cock, deeper, _more_. Ryan came on command for the first time that night, when Shane said, clear and simple, “come as deep as you can.” 

Ryan did so, driving deep enough that they both came, screams of pleasure overlapping. 

It was that night that the realized how much they really worked together, and things just flowed from there. 

And now here Ryan was, a year later, his cock aching and hard, balls tight and heavy, sweat breaking out as he struggled not to scream, throw the vibrator teasing him across the room. 

And there Shane was, slipping into the bedroom with Chipotle. He looked so put together, Ryan almost forgot the plug nestled in his perfect ass until he sat down, hissing. 

“Hungry?” 

Ryan nodded. 

Shane passed over his bag and pulled a sheet over his bare lower half to offer some protection from the warm food. They are in a comfortable silence, sharing glances and smiles - more like a first date than a break from a submission scene. But that was how they worked, and part of what made things so easy. They were friends above all else, and the trust from that and their romantic and intimate relationships seemed to complete the circle.

 

When they finished dinner, Shane helped clean Ryan up before getting him situated again, comfortable on the bed, hands bound. Much to Ryan’s relief, the vibrator went away. Of course - So did Shane for a short while, leaving him with his thoughts. 

 

But Shane returned, naked and hard, just as the sun finished setting over the horizon. He flipped on the bedroom lamp, smiling over at Ryan. 

“How does it feel?”

“Sore,” Ryan rasped. 

“One to ten?”

“Seven.” Shane nodded. He settled on the edge of the bed, helping Ryan sip some water. 

“Maybe a six,” Ryan corrected. Shane smiled, stroking his cheek. 

“You’ve been doing so well for me today, baby.” 

“Thank you,” Ryan whispered, his cheeks pinking up with the praise. 

“We’re Not done yet though. Impress me, okay?” 

Ryan nodded, setting his jaw. Shane settled back on his legs, slicking up his cock. Ryan’s arms bulged, struggling not to shake with the need coursing through his veins. Everything throbbed with a delightful pain, his entire body hypersensitive to every brush of anything against his skin.  

He nearly screamed when Shane sank down on him again, his hips bucking up. Shane shouted in surprise, their bodies connecting faster than he’d expected. Their eyes connected, instant, silent communication. Shane braced his hands on either side of Ryan’s chest, lifting up and sinking down. At the same time Ryan pushed his hips up. They found a rhythm quickly, hard and fast. The room was filled with the sounds of their fucking; bed springs creaking, skin connecting, soft - and loud - groans from both. 

Ryan sobbed brokenly, his eyes fluttering shut. He struggled against the bindings, teeth gritted. Shane’s movements were becoming erratic, his teeth bared in pleasure. 

“Ryan—“

“Come on, come on, please, Shane—“ Ryan cried, fucking up into Shane as hard as he could. 

Shane screamed, fisting the sheets as he came untouched, slamming down on Ryan’s cock and clenching around him. 

Ryan shouted at the same time, his body tensing everywhere as it tried - and failed - to come. 

Shane slumped over Ryan, his breath coming in quick pants. 

“Was it good this time, Sir?” Ryan whispered. Shane grinned tiredly. 

“It was fucking perfect. In fact, you deserve a treat for behaving so well, don’t you think?” 

Ryan swallowed hard, forcing himself not to begin begging right then. Instead, he just smiled. “If you think so.”

Shane nodded. He pulled off Ryan and unhooked the cock ring. “Do _not_ come yet.” 

Ryan nodded. He screwed his eyes shut, trying to focus on everything except the aching pleasure and need in his groin. Resisting became much harder when Shane sank back down, just past Ryan’s tip. 

“Now you can come. Whenever you need it,” Shane said, barely moving. His ass was clenched tight, beginning to swell a little from the activities of the day. Ryan struggled to hold off, but the heat of Shane’s body and his own desperation pushed him over the edge.

He came with a scream, his hips jerking up as he spilled inside his Dom. His vision whited out, sparks of pleasure-pain burning through his tense muscles. Shane reached back, stroking the part of his cock not nestled inside, quietly praising him. 

Ryan’s body went limp, his eyes fluttering as he came down from the physical high.

“Don’t fall asleep on me, baby,” Shane murmured, pulling off his cock gently. Ryan whimpered, forcing his eyes open. He focused on Shane’s face, smiling a little.

“What, you didn’t think you were _done_ , did you?” Shane teased. Ryan shook his head. He wet his lips, knowing what was coming.

Shane untied his wrists and climbed up his body, pressing a kiss to his mouth before flipping over, turned so he was facing Ryan’s legs. He moved up a little more, bracing himself just as Ryan leaned up, grabbing his hips. Shane gasped at the first brush of Ryan’s tongue over his hole.

Taking advantage of Shane’s obvious willingness, Ryan took as much control as he dared, driving his tongue deep and digging his fingers into the meat of Shane’s ass. He whimpered softly when his own come dribbled onto his tongue, his cock twitching in an attempt to harden once more.

Above him, Shane writhed and moaned, grinding down on his mouth and reaching back to tug at his hair. His hand was between his thighs, sliding over his cock in quick pumps, urging another orgasm out of his spent body. Ryan spread him open further, letting his teeth graze over Shane’s swollen, sensitive rim. In return, he earned a broken sob from Shane, a shout of his name, and the warm, wet dribble of come as Shane came a final time.

 

Ryan only stopped teasing when Shane grumbled his name, crawling off him and stretching out next to him.

“You still with me?” He mumbled when Ryan said nothing.

“Mhm.” The exhaustion was beginning to sink into Ryan’s bones, adding what felt like ten pounds to his eyelids as he fought to keep them open.

“How as it?”

“Perfect,” Ryan mumbled. He smiled when Shane pressed a kiss to his temple. “Sore?”

“Little bit.” Ryan nuzzled against Shane’s chest. “I’d like a bath,” he admitted.

“I think we can manage that. Wanna order a pizza before? Bet it’ll arrive just in time.”

Ryan grinned, tilting his head up. Their lips met in a soft kiss.  
“Have I ever told you how much I love you?” Ryan murmured against his mouth.

“Few times,” Shane said, laughing when Ryan punched him lightly. “Come on, idiot. Gotta clean you up.” He crawled out of bed and helped Ryan stand, steadying him when his legs threatened to give out.

“I gotcha, little guy,” he teased, earning another punch.

“I take it back, I hate you,” Ryan joked.

“No you don’t. I feed you popcorn and give you cuddles.”

Ryan rolled his eyes. It was long ago that he gave up fighting his feelings toward Shane. Their teasing, their jokes – everything was stained with an affection that even they didn’t fully understand. The thing about submission was a lot like the thing about relationships. Sometimes it didn’t make sense, and sometimes the pieces didn’t quite fit. But the experience – and the fulfillment of it, that was what mattered. And for Ryan – Shane would always be just right.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! As always, questions/comments are pretty much my lifeblood - if you do have questions, my askbox on Tumblr is always open [(justanothersaltandburn.tumblr.com)](http://justanothersaltandburn.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Also, for those of you reading my Trust Me series, or those that like my Buzzfeed work, I am currently running an anonymous poll until the end of the year to determine what my next long series will be! Please limit your vote to once, but feel free! 
> 
>  
> 
> [Vote Here!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSfCjM7QPboIHVcB9sKjRCvcYC0_cacG53p5cdk-gG1vXQsFrQ/viewform)


End file.
